1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the power train of a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power transfer unit in the power train for distributing power to the front and rear wheels of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most automobiles in the United States utilized a rear wheel drive power delivery scheme. In adapting these rear wheel drive schemes into four wheel drive applications, a transfer case was, and often still is, positioned at the output of the transmission assembly. When engaged, the transfer case diverts a portion of the power coming from the transmission assembly from the rear wheels to the front wheels.
Currently in the United States, a significant portion (if not a majority) of new automobiles are front wheel drive based vehicles. In a front wheel drive vehicle, both the engine and the transmission assembly are typically transversely oriented in the vehicle. By positioning the power plant and transmission assembly transversely in the vehicle, more direct coupling of the transmission assembly to the vehicle's transaxle and front wheels can be achieved. In doing so, a front wheel differential is incorporated directly into the transmission assembly itself.
With front wheel drive vehicles themselves becoming a mature market, a recent trend in the automobile industry has been to adapt these front wheel drive schemes for all or four wheel drive applications. This is accomplished by providing a power transfer unit that diverts a portion of the power from the front wheels to a rear wheel drive shaft and subsequently the rear wheels.
While prior power transfer units work sufficiently well for their intended purposes, their construction limits the extent to which their size can be reduced (thereby making the engine bay unavailable for other components). This also limits packaging flexibility of the units themselves. Normally front differentials in transaxles are of the bevel type and require a large amount of axial space along a direction transverse to the vehicle. As the transaxle package grows axially, it interferes with having equal length halfshafts and furthermore steering, suspension, and engine mount/roll restrictor placement.
As a way of maximizing manufacturing resources, it is also desirable to develop automotive products that can be utilized and incorporated across a variety of platforms. When incorporated into a vehicle, the power transfer unit is attached to the output face of the vehicle transmission. It is therefore in close proximity to the engine, the transmission, the steering rack and the exhaust manifold. Additionally, new PZEV catalytic converters are required to be located closer to the exhaust manifold so that they can achieve a quicker “light-off” of the catalyst. These PZEV catalytic converters also tend to be larger and generate higher temperatures than previous non-PZEV catalytic converters. The proximity to the engine, transmission and the other under hood components accordingly limits the size of the power transfer unit. Further, the high temperature of “manicat” catalytic converters and the previously mentioned PZEV catalytic converters means that polymer based products, such as lubricants and seals, need to be placed at as great a distance as possible from the PZEV catalytic converter.
One manner in which the overall size of the power transfer unit can be reduced is to similarly reduce the size of the gears, bearings and shafts of the power transfer unit itself. However, reducing the size of these components limits their overall torque carrying capacity.
An end result of all of the above is a desire for lateral compactness in the design of the power transfer unit. By compacting this lateral size of the power transfer unit, the power transfer unit can be configured as multiplatform assembly, in that the system itself can be designed for the worst case scenario, in other words the minimum lateral width available for a power transfer unit.
In order to achieve the greatest lateral compactness possible, the gears and bearings located inside the power transfer unit need to be located in the most space efficient manner possible. This can result in conflicts in the sizing and shaping of various components of the unit.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above and other limitations of the prior art and to provide a more compact power transfer unit, thereby increasing the available packaging space in the motor vehicle's engine bay.